


pursuit predation

by rospeaks



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, gavin hunting down the one (1) vampire he is interested in in order to get his mack on, the vampire bite is kind of an aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: It begins like this -- a scar that Gavin didn't have before. Twin puncture wounds gone silver like he's had it for years instead of hours. Gavin spends several minutes staring at himself in the mirror, touching those scars and shuddering at the wave of pleasure that rolls through his blood in response. The night before is a bit of a blur -- not so much that he can't remember what happened, but enough that he thinks it can't possibly be true.[vampire!au]
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955842
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	pursuit predation

It begins like this -- a scar that Gavin didn't have before. Twin puncture wounds gone silver like he's had it for years instead of hours. Gavin spends several minutes staring at himself in the mirror, touching those scars and shuddering at the wave of pleasure that rolls through his blood in response. The night before is a bit of a blur -- not so much that he can't remember what happened, but enough that he thinks it can't possibly be true. 

The man --  _ Nines _ , he remembers being whispered in his ear so he would know what he'd be shouting when he came -- had been coldly beautiful. His features, practically chiseled from stone with such delicate precision that assuming he was an android hadn't been a stretch. Humans didn't come off that beautiful without effort or fucking surgery. They sweated, they twitched, and they had scars. Nines'd had none of those things. 

Just hands so broad that Gavin had been thinking about getting them on him even before he'd spoken up, and a strength so great that fighting him off had been futile -- but fuck, had Gavin enjoyed trying. He's pretty sure Nines enjoyed struggling to pin him in place. He'd sure left the bruises for it.

It's that more than anything else that makes Gavin want to find him again. Sure, those last few moments had been utterly terrifying, but overall, the night had been completely amazing. The bite itself had been painful, but the shock of it had made him come. And, in the end, he'd still woken up the next morning -- paler, yes, and weak-limbed, but  _ alive _ . 

**

Curiosity has been a driving factor for most of Gavin's life. It made him a detective and a great problem solver. He didn't like it when there wasn't an answer to a question he had, and he wouldn't stand for not knowing. And frankly, there isn't much in his life to divide his preoccupation with Nines, whoever and  _ what _ ever he is.

For weeks, the questions consume him. He reads dozens of books, articles, anything he can get his hands on, and feels more than a little like a conspiracy theorist, grabbing at wisps in hopes of finding something solid. Any time he thinks that he's about to run out of leads to follow, something turns up to tempt him down another rabbit hole. 

It's too convenient -- and Gavin's no fool -- but if he's going to stand a chance at finding the truth, he's not going to turn his nose up at clues, even when they show up on his doorstep. 

He learns codewords. He gets access to back rooms in clubs that, even as a detective, he'd never known existed. He sees things he can't explain by the light of day, and his nights start to feel like vivid dreams, so filled with bizarre imaginings that it makes his heart pound with excitement. 

He feels close. It's the same as when he's on the last leg of a case, inches away from capturing the rightful suspect. He drags his fingers over the bite mark and shivers, shakes, as he touches himself and thinks, soon he'll be sinking his teeth into Nines, returning the favor in the only way that he can, by chasing him down like a dog on the hunt. 

**

Gavin sees Nines longs before he expects to, in a club on the opposite side of town from the first bar they met in. Gavin's been nursing a particular drink for about two hours now without anyone trying to take a bite out of him. It's watered down now, more pale pink than blood red, and he abandons it entirely when he catches Nines's gaze from across the crowded dance floor. 

Nines's smile broadens as Gavins circles closer, then abruptly, it disappears. Nines vanishes into the shadows, but Gavin's been to this club before. He knows where the back door is. He gives chase without thinking, throwing the door open with such force that it cracks the concrete wall. He turns toward the depths of the alley, where the shadows run black. The buildings climb so high that not even the street lights reach this far. 

The alley seems empty. 

The way his blood sings in his veins says otherwise. 

"I know you're here," he whispers into the night. 

Immediately, he finds himself pinned against the wall. Nines is pressed flush against his back, as cold and unbreakable as steel. 

"I suppose there's no point in hiding then," says Nines. "You picked a poor night to make your move, my dear detective. I was on the hunt tonight."

"You're hungry?" Gavin asks. Nines breathes deep at the nape of his neck and hums an affirmative. "Then fucking feed already."

Nines goes still. "I could kill you."

Gavin laughs despite himself. He feels giddy, excited. "So could a dedicated duck. You aren't special," he says, twisting around to give Nines a toothy grin. "Thinking about doing something about that?"

Nines's fangs are like thick needles along his shoulder. "Not just yet," he says with a little chuckle. "First, I want you to come for me."

A little surprised but in no way complaining, Gavin nods. "Here?" His eyes dart to the door that's still swung open nearby. The pounding music from the club is pouring out of it. Anyone could see them, and yet that doesn't make Gavin want to say no.

Nines's hands run over his belly and then down to grope around the rising bulge of his cock. "Here," he confirms. Then he lifts one hand to hold Gavin by the throat. His fingers trace around the scars of his bite, and Gavin goes weak, leaning against the concrete wall for support as his cock plumps immediately to full hardness. "That's it," Nines croons. "I want to hear how much your heart pounds for me before I bleed it dry."

"Fuck," Gavin breathes and shoves a hand into the front of his pants. 

It shouldn't be a turn on. He's got six feet of solid predator all along his backside and teeth dragging threats along his bare skin. Yet when he moans, Nines's voice is barely a fraction of a second behind his. It's like the throb of his blood is dragging Nines with him, as inexorable and powerful as the pull of the tide. 

He bares his throat, and Nines shoves his face against it, breathing and panting against his pulse. He swallows hard past the grasp of Nines's fingers, shuddering as he pulled frantically on his cock, and moaning whenever he feels fangs digging into his skin, so close to breaking him. Gavin can practically feel the hunger that Nines is reining in, and he wants it, wants the danger and risk that comes with it. If he'd wanted safety, he never would have come this far, and he needs to know if being bitten will be as good the second time around, without compulsion to convince him.

"Do it," he begs, tilting his head back to Nines's shoulder. "Fuck, please--"

Nines takes hold of his cock and and begins stroking it at a pace that Gavin could not begin to match. His shout could probably be heard from the streets. 

"No, you come first," Nines said, words slurring around his fangs. "You come, you scream my name, and then you get your reward. That's how this will work, my pet. Then, when I'm filled with your blood, I'll fuck you like you deserve."

Gavin sobs, hips jerking into Nines's grip, and comes. As instructed, he shouts Nines's name. Then, while his heart is still pounding, Nines purrs against his throat and bites down. 

It's not the same at all as the first time. The first time, it had been sudden and painful -- a shock to the system. This time, Gavin is worn down and weak, and in that willing state, Nines's fangs slide into him as easily as a heated knife through butter. He barely feels a thing. Nines doesn't even have to suck, he notices. Gavin's blood spills into his mouth easily, so Nines only has to guzzle at his throat with increasingly heated swallows.

He wonders -- dizzyingly, as the world around them tips into hazy unconsciousness -- if Nines thinks he tastes good.

**

He wakes in a bed with soft sheets, with a wordless moan caught in his throat, and a cock in his ass. 

"As promised," he hears Nines say. "Now stay where you are and let me make you feel good."

Even though his cock isn't even hard, Gavin is quick to realize that his body doesn't seem to care. Pleasure is pleasure, and the feel of Nines inside him is too good to resist. Nines thrusts into him like he has all the time in the world to work Gavin over, and his accuracy is indisputable. He finds every part of Gavin's body that makes him tremble and then plays him like a fiddle. 

Most of his focus is on the new bite mark. He mouths at and licks it all over, and Gavin shakes because it makes his body burn. He hadn't realized that the feeling had been fading over time until now. Having a fresh introduction to it is like taking a hit of a drug he hadn't known he was addicted to. It's so good he could fucking cry.

Nines laughs softly and teeths at the fresh wound. "That's it. Take your reward, my dear detective. You tracked me down so well. You did so good."

Nines digs his fingers into Gavin's hair and pulls him in for a kiss. He licks into Gavin's mouth with intent and Gavin groans as the coppery taste of blood fills his mouth. He swallows instinctively around it, suddenly ravenous for more of Nines's kisses, and wraps his arms around Nines's shoulders to keep him from pulling back. Nines divulges him, kissing him into the sheets and continuing to fuck into him until Gavin surrenders to the waves of pleasure flowing through his veins.

They keep kissing for long, infinite minutes without Gavin tiring of it. It feels intimate and precious, a private thing shared between them. When they eventually part, Nines rubs a thumb at his mouth and stares at his lips like he longs to return to them. Gavin tilts his head up as a temptation, and Nines slides back in to taste him immediately. One more lingering kiss before Nines pulls back again. 

The look on Nines's face is hungry, like he hadn't fed on Gavin entirely to his satisfaction. "I'm going to give you an opportunity," he says. His knuckles drag a heated lone along the curve of his jaw, and Gavin leans into it, curious. "You are human. You could stay human."

Gavin freezes, looking up at Nines to see if he's serious. "Or...?"

"The alternative is obvious, is it not?" Nines asks. "Think on it."

Gavin honestly can't imagine being anything other than human. He wonders if the feelings Nines elicits in him would stick around if he changed, and if it did, would it be worth it. It's something he definitely would need to think about -- somewhere not here and not now, when Nines's hands are stroking along the length of his body like he's some sort of beloved dog.

"Okay," he says. "Is there a time limit on that offer?"

Nines's mouth ticks upward at the corner. "Take as long as you need. I can wait as long as I have to."


End file.
